Combine harvesters, also knowns as combines and harvesters, are agricultural machines used to harvest grain crops. Combine harvesters combine three separate harvesting operations: reaping, threshing, and winnowing into a single process. Combine harvesters includes a grain elevator to transport clean grain from a lower portion of the harvester upward into a grain tank.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements. Use of terms such as up, down, top, bottom, side, end, front, back, etc. herein are used with reference to a currently considered or illustrated orientation. If they are considered with respect to another orientation, it should be understood that such terms must be correspondingly modified.